RWBY: Volume Zero
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: After Zero defeats Dr. Weil he tries to escape Ragnarok but however his escape plan sends him some place else entirely or does it?
1. What Is This Place?

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

"Aaaahhhh!" Zero said as he landed the final strike on Dr. Weil the slash from his Z Saber cutting right through him "I may be gone but my evil will always remain!" the mad scientist said as the core of Ragnarok stared to explode 'I might have time' the legendary reploid thought as he dashed of to escape.

Zero continued to dash though Ragnarok as it was exploding 'No not like this' he thought as he kept on dashing until he came across the rooms where he rematched the eight Mavericks he ran up to one "If I can modify this I can use it as a trans sever" the swordsman said to himself. Zero busted open one of the panels and began modifying it "Come on" he said to himself, the light came on and was blue instead of red 'This will still need a lot of power' he thought then he looked at his buster "Hmm" 'If I overload this it might make just enough power for this to work' he stepped into the teleporter and began charging his buster, Zero's buster began sparking "Hope this works!" he yelled as he pressed the button to teleport him there was a one big bright flash.

 **Unknown Location**

Zero got up he saw that he was okay, damaged with his armour cracked in some places but okay he looked down to see his buster completely destroyed beyond repair "I'm sure Ciel can repair me when I can get back to the trailer" he thought out loud he looked on his side to where his Z Saber was kept he pulled it out luckily and I mean luckily it wasn't as damaged as him or his buster. Zero tested to see if his Zero Knuckle still worked by grabbing a tree and lifting it up well it still worked he tossed the tree on the ground making a loud crash with some birds flying away Zero decided to make his way to the trailer and dashed off.

Zero walked for a few minutes, but didn't see any signs of the settlement or the trailer 'Am I going the wrong way' the red reploid thought "*howl*" Zero head from behind him he turned expecting to see a wolf mechanaloid but it was creature unlike anything he had ever seen it resembled a wolf with its body all black and had white armour plating on its back and head with its eyes blood red the creature growled at him "Don't know what you are but its always nice to get a little practice" he said as he drew out his Z Saber the creature swiped at him but he dodged it and sliced its head clean off "Wow that's it disappointing" the red reploid said until he heard the bushes move behind it more of the same creature emerged "Guess I shoulda kept my mouth shut" Zero looked around and there were to many for him to handle and in his damaged state he would just be committing suicide and thus he dashed for it.

Zero continued to dash until he saw a cloud of smoke "NO! Weil's mavericks are attacking the settlement!" he shouted as he ran towards the smoke.

When Zero arrived he saw the same creatures attacking two girls, one wore a light blue jacket with a light blue shirt and skirt in one she also had light blue boots and had white hair in an off centred pony tail with blue eyes and a scar running over the left one, the other wore a black shirt and skirt in one with a red cloak on her back she also wore black tights and black boots she also had black hair and silver eyes. Zero saw that they were surrounded by these creatures "Back away from them!" shouted as he pulled out his Z Saber and stabbed one in the back killing it "Go now!" he commanded the white haired one walked up to him "Excuse me but we are more then capable of handling these Grimm" she informed the black haired one ran up to Zero "OH MY GOSH YOUR WEAPON IS SO COOL WHERE DID YOU GET IT DID YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF!" she said really fast 'What is with her' the swordsmen thought a roar get him out of his thoughts "Damn there's way too many we need to retreat now!" he shouted the girls saw the situation too and agreed with him they ran to get to a safe spot.

The two girls where huffing and puffing trying to catch there breath well except Zero "What was that?!" the white haired one shouted at the black haired one "What do you mean I was just doing what I had to!" she retorted "Well maybe if you were more careful I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" the blue eyed one yelled when Zero heard this he grabbed her by her shirt "That was you your the one who attacked the settlement!?" he yelled at her his voice demanding an answer. The girl tried to escape Zero's grip but couldn't "Unhand me you brute or I swear you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" she said to him but didn't show any kind of worry on his face he glared at her and pulled his fist back she shrank by his action "I'll ask again was it you who attacked the settlement?" "Hey hey hey, how about we just take a deep breath and calm down?" the silver eyed girl suggested. Zero only ignored what she said "Was. It. You. Who attacked. The settlement?" he asked slowly as he was getting ready to give her Zero Knuckle powered punch "I-I don't know anything about a settlement here I swear" the white haired girl answered in a panic, Zero just looked at her she was starting to get scared of him 'Weil's mavericks would rather fight then back down' he thought as he let her go, the girl patted her shirt to get the wrinkles out "Okay I believe you" he said bluntly "R-Really just like that?" the silver eyed one asked "Yes Weil's mavericks would rather fight me then get scared like that" the red warrior explained "Umm. .who's Weil?" the black haired girl asked the white haired girl looked at him when she heard that name, Zero who was a bit confused about how didn't she know "What? You never heard of Dr. Weil?" he asked as the white haired girls eyes widened but she immediately dropped the look to avoid suspicion she walked up to Zero and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me but where do you think you are?" she asked him "Area Zero" he answered with almost no emotion in his voice. The two girls looked at him "You might wanna sit down" the black haired one said "this will be a long story" she said as the two girls got ready to tell him.

 **AN: So what did you think about that. Does Weiss know something well stick around and find out any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. See ya**


	2. Familiar Ways

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Emerald Forest - Zero,Ruby and Weiss**

"What do you mean this isn't Area Zero it has to be I recognize these trees they look just like the ones in Area Zero" Zero said as he just absorbed all the info that was given to him he learned he was in a place called the Emerald Forest and the black haired girls name was Ruby Rose and the white haired ones name was Weiss Schnee and the reason they were here is because it was a part of their schools initiation process "I guess that transporter sent me somewhere else" he said to himself "Uhh…transporter?" Ruby asked with confusion on her face "It's probably technology from where he's from dolt" Weiss answered for her "Look uhh…" "Zero my name is Zero" "Right…umm…Zero we think it's best that you come with us to see our headmaster" the heiress proposed "Yeah maybe he can find you a way back home" Ruby said "Hmm…alright I'll come someone has to keep you two in check" he said with a smirk on his face "What do you mean keep us in check?" Ruby asked as the trio continued to trek through the forest.

Zero was in lead of the three as they continued their journey to the ruins "How much longer until we get there?" Ruby asked with boredom in her voice "We don't know they didn't exactly give us a map now did they" Weiss said to Ruby annoyed "Hey less chatting more walking!" Zero commanded "Excuse me but you aren't exactly the boss of us now are you?" Weiss asked smugly Zero stopped walking and turned to her "Then why have you been following me this entire time?" he retorted Weiss didn't think about that they have been following Zero the entire time "Uhh…you see the reason for that is…umm" the heiress thought for a good reason but she was to slow "Exactly now keep up" Zero said as they continued walking. "Hey wait a minute do you even know where the ruins are?!" Weiss shouted at him "Nope" he said continued to walk into some bushes "Then we shouldn't be following you if anything me and Ruby should-" Weiss looked to her side to see Ruby gone "Hey try and keep up!" Ruby shouted as she kept on following Zero "Ugh…this will take awhile" the heiress said to herself.

After a about an hour they finally reached the ruins "Is this it?" Zero asked "Yes,yes it is" Wiess said as she went down to them. When they reached the ruins they saw chess pieces and few where already taken "Do we just take one?" Ruby asked "Looks like it why else would they be here" Zero said "Good point" she grabbed a white knight piece "Alright now that we got the relic it's time to make our way to the cliff tops" Weiss spoke up "Cliff tops?" Zero asked "Why do you have to go there?" Weiss was about to explain it when Ruby cut her off "It's basically the finish line" she said briefly "HEY RUBY!" they heard someone shout Zero got defensive and pulled out his Z Saber and looked to the hill top he saw a girl with blonde hair, lilac eyes she wore a shirt that exposed her chest a bit and her stomach she also had a tan colour jacket with black shorts and tan coloured boots beside her was a girl with black hair and a black bow she had yellow eyes and wore a white shirt underneath a black vest of some kind with black pants and black boots. They two girls approached them and saw Zero "Whoa I don't remember you getting launched" the blonde girl brought up "Oh Yang this is Zero he's someone we found in the forest he's a really great fighter" Ruby informed her "Is that so huh?" she asked "Yes do you want me prove it" he said as he brought up his Z Saber "Whoa, whoa just messing with ya chill out" Zero retracted his Z Saber and turned to the girl with the bow "What's your name?" he asked bluntly "Blake" she simply answered. Yang went to grab a piece as well the same one Ruby got "Okay let's go" Yang brought up everyone nodded and started to be in their way when they heard a loud screech they all turned to see two other people one had blonde hair and the other had red hair in a pony tail they were being chased by a giant scorpion the two reached them and started panting "Man…that thing…is…really…mad" the blonde one said that's when Ruby stepped up "Don't worry I'll handle this" she said as she brought out a scythe with a scope on it Zero saw what see was doing "Wait you can't-" Zero was interrupted by Ruby dashing off "How is she so fast?" he asked as he dashed after her Ruby was going in full speed at the scorpion when she tripped "Whoa!" and she land in front of the scorpion "RUBY!" Yang yelled as she tried to get to her sister. The scorpion brought down its stinger Ruby closed her eyes expecting her fate when she heard someone grunt.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Zero holding the scorpions stinger with his bare hands "GO NOW!" he commanded Ruby ran back to everyone else. When she got there Yang hugged her extremely hard "I'm so glad you're okay!" she yelled "Uh…Yang…can't…breathe" she struggled to get "Oh…sorry" she apologized Weiss came up to her about to scold her when everyone turned to Zero. Zero managed to throw the scorpions stinger to his side getting it stuck in the group it to the ground he then gave it Zero Knuckle powered punch to its face cracking it armour it went back from the recoil Zero used his opportunity to get back with the others.

Everyone was completely amazed by what the saw Zero saw a their looks "What?" he asked "You just-" Weiss started "Punched a-" Ruby continued "Deathstalker in-" Yang continued "In the face" the blonde hair boy finished "Deathstalker? Is that want that thing is called?" he asked "Uh yeah duh" Zero heard a voice behind him he turned around to see a girl with short orange hair and light blue eyes a with shirt and armour covering her stomach, she also had a pink skirt with pink fingerless gloves she also wore white shoes with pink laces she was accompanied by a boy who had black hair with a pink highlight it was in a ponytail of some kind he also had pink eyes and wore a dark green tail coat with white pants and black shoes. Zero was about to get his Z Saber out when Ruby stopped him "Don't worry their with us" Zero put his Z Saber back where it was "Uhh…what's with your new friend Ruby" the black haired boy asked "Oh…Ren, Nora this is Zero he's someone we found in the forest" she introduced "Zero…that's an odd name to have" red haired one spoke up Zero was about to ask for their names when he heard the Deathstalker screech, he turned to it and saw that it was charging towards them he turned to the red haired girl and blonde haired boy "You two names" he asked quickly "Pyrrha" "Jaune" they said at the same time "Okay everyone lets take this thing down" Zero said to everyone "Hey who made you the boss of us?" Yang asked with anger in her voice "Oh…so your okay with it killing everybody" Zero asked sarcastically while Yang just let out a growl "Alright everybody lets go!" Zero said as he along with everybody else charged at the Deathstalker.

Nora fired at it with her grenade launcher but it wasn't doing as much Ren was firing at with his pistols but it didn't do anything Zero charged at it with his Z Saber everyone awed at his weapon especially Ruby but snapped out of it. Zero went straight for its head but was blocked off by its stinger by struck into the ground he jumped back and looked at the stinger specifically where it hung over "Aim for its stinger!" Zero commanded and so every one did but didn't get the result he was looking for _'If only I had the triple_ _rod again I can get to its stinger'_ he thought then looked at Ruby's scythe _'Maybe that could work'_ "Hey Ruby give me your scythe" Zero said "What you mean Crescent Rose why?" she asked "I have a plan but I need your weapon" he explained "Care to make a trade?" the speedster asked "What?" he asked "Your cool weapon for Crescent Rose what do say?" Zero thought then looked to everyone else who were having trouble with the Deathstalker "Fine here" he tossed his Z Saber to Ruby who caught it and brought out its energy blade "Cool" she said in a dreamy voice "Forgetting something?" he reminded her "Oh right here" she said as she handed Crescent Rose to Zero who took _'Yeah this will work'_ Zero thought to himself as he charged back at the Deathstalker "Distract it I have a plan!" he commanded "Hey why do you have Ruby's weapon?" Yang asked him "Don't worry we made a deal" he said as he pointed towards Ruby who was having the time of her life with Zero's Z Saber as she was slashing at the Deathstalker "Oh…alright what do you want me to do?" the brawler asked "Distract it, I have a plan to finish it off" Zero informed while Yang was firing shots from her gauntlets.

The Deathstalker turned to her and charged at her, Zero was waiting for the right moment to strike with Crescent Rose then he saw it "Haaaaaah!" he shouted as he sliced the Deathstalker's stinger off it falling and piercing through its armour on its back Zero jumped on to its back and punched its stinger deeper into it "Let's end this!" Zero shouted as he jumped into the air and bringing down Crescent Rose on the Deathstalker's neck decapitating it "Well that was a bit of thing" Yang said "Yeah no kidding" Jaune added "Well done all of you" everyone heard a voice say "That was very impressive teamwork" the voice said revealing himself to be Ozpin with Glynda accompanying him "Who are you?" Zero asked "We should be asking that question" Glynda retorted "My names Zero, your turn" the legend said "I'm Professor Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda, nice to meet you Zero" he said as he held out his hand Zero took it "Nice to meet you too Professor Ozpin" he said "Umm…Professor Ozpin what are you doing here?" Ruby asked "I came to congratulate all of you on making it into Beacon" "YES!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs "Also I came to greet our new guest" he finished as he gestured to Zero "Hey think you can help me get back to my world" Zero asked him "Are you serious you don't know him for a few minutes and you already asking for something!" Weiss shouted "Yep" Zero said simply "You are just-" " it's okay" Ozpin said as he cut her off "But we need to take care of something first everyone lets make our way back to Beacon" he informed as every one started to walk back to Beacon.

 **Beacon's Theatre- Everybody**

Everyone was in Beacon's theatre as Ozpin was forming the teams with Zero by his side "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces from this day forward you with work together as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced to everybody in the theatre and was met with a round of applause then the next four came up "Jaune Arc,Lie Ren,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR" Nora giggled and hugged Ren "Led by…Jaune Arc" he announced again met with applause Jaune however was very surprised "Huh, lead by…" he stuttered out, Pyrrha punched him on the shoulder causing him to fall while everyone laughed at it "And finally Blake Belladonna,Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by…Ruby Rose" "I'm so proud of you" Yang said as she hugged her sister.

 **Dormitory Hallways - Team RWBY**

After the ceremony everyone got a dormitory they were going to stay in for the rest of the year at Beacon and the newly formed Team RWBY was making their way to theirs "I can't believe my little sister is a leader" Yang said as she hugged Ruby again "Thanks Yang" she said when they got there they saw that there were five beds instead of four "What in the world?" Weiss asked "Maybe Ozpin added another be mistake" Blake thought out loud "I assure you I didn't make a mistake" they heard his behind them "Aaaahhhh!" all the membership shouted as they turned around to see Ozpin along with Zero with Crescent Rose on his back "Professor Ozpin and Zero what are you guys doing here?" Yang asked "Well for starters I came to get my Z Saber back" Zero said as he looked at Ruby "And also I came to inform you that Zero will be staying here with you" Ozpin brought up "WHAT!" all the members of Team RWBY shouted "Professor Ozpin he can't stay in here he's a boy!" Weiss said "It wasn't my idea it was his" Ozpin said as he gestured to Zero "Uhh…no offence or anything but why do you want to stay with us?" Yang asked "There's something about all of you that reminds me of some people I fought before and the team we could have made" he said "Well as team leader I say it's okay Zero stays with us" Ruby said in a playful tone "Thanks" he said "Oh…Professor Ozpin may I talk with you in private?" Weiss asked "I told you Weiss Zero is staying with us no matter what" Ruby said "That's not what I'm going to talk to him about" the heiress informed "Oh…heh sorry" Ruby said sheepishly "So Professor Ozpin may we?" she asked "Yes we may" he answered.

Weiss closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway with Ozpin until they were out of earshot of the other members "Umm…Professor Ozpin in the forest Zero mentioned someone by the name of Dr. Weil I know I heard that name before but I can't place my finger on it" the heiress explained "Indeed you have Weiss that was the name of the most evil man in history" Ozpin informed "W-What do you mean?" she asked "Dr. Weil was the one responsible for all the Grimm we face today" the headmaster informed Weiss was about to scream out but Ozpin put his hand over her mouth to stop her "Don't you'll only raise suspicion" he informed her, Weiss nodded her head the Ozpin removed his hand "So Professor Ozpin you don't think Zero could be the same one-" "I'll look for more info until then keep this a secret from Zero and your team" he instructed "Yes I will" Weiss said "Good" Ozpin said as he walked off and Weiss back into her dorm where she saw her teammates in their pyjamas and Zero sitting on his bed with his arms crossed "Did you all change in front him?!" she asked shocked "What no we took turns in the bathroom" Yang said "Oh…well then I'm going to go and change as well" the heiress said as she grabbed her stuff and went into the into the bathroom "So should we go to bed we got our first classes in the morning" Yang suggested "Yeah we should" Ruby answered. As they finished talking Weiss got out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and her hair down "Okay are we going to bed now?" she asked "Yes we are" Blake answered "Alright then" the heiress said as she shut off the lights and get into her bed tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. A New Team is Born

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Dormitory,Team RWBY's Dorm - Team RWBY and Zero**

It was late at night maybe even midnight and in Team RWBY's dorm all were sleeping expect for a certain red reploid who was staring out the window unable to sleep. Zero didn't know how long he had been awake and staring out the window "Ciel I hope your okay. Don't worry I'll find a way back I promise" he said to himself "Who's Ciel?" Zero turned around to see Weiss sitting up from her bed "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Zero asked her "Shouldn't you be sleeping" she retorted "I can't sleep" he answered, Weiss was about to ask him why when she realized he didn't answer her previous question "Hey you didn't answer my question before who's Ciel?" the heiress asked again Zero let out a sigh "Someone you don't need to concern yourself with" he said as he walked back to his bed and laying down "Get some sleep" he said in a voice the sent the message 'I don't want to talk about it' Weiss was worried for him she had to keep something from him that was big but she promised Ozpin she'd keep it a secret. The heiress went back to bed and tried to get some more sleep before tomorrow.

Weiss awoke to Ruby blowing a whistle right in her face "Rise and shine Weiss, you too Zero" she said to both of them "What is wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed "Yeah is it really necessary to blow a whistle like that?" Zero asked a bit annoyed as well "Yep now that your both awake we can begin our first order of business" Ruby announced in a perky tone "What business?" Zero asked. That's when Yang popped up with a bunch of stuff in her arms "Decorating" she said a bit excited "What?" Weiss said a bit confused "We still have to unpack" Blake said as she held up a suitcase with all of its contents spilling out on to the floor "And clean" she added.

Ruby blew her whistle in Weiss' face again "Alright! Weiss,Blake,Yang,Zero and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission" she said then raised her fist into the air "Banzai!" she shouted followed by Yang and Blake coming to both of her sides "Banzai!" they both shouted at the same time. Then the team went on to decorating with Yang putting up a poster of some group of guys called 'The Achieve Men', Blake organizing a book shelf and hiding a book called 'Ninjas of Love', Weiss putting up a painting and when they were done minus Zero they stood back and admired their work only to realize that there was no room for the beds "You didn't think to realize where you were going to put the beds?" he asked them "Yeah it is a bit cramped" Blake said agreeing with Zero "Hmm…maybe we should ditch sone of our stuff" Yang suggested "Or we could ditch the beds…" "Then where will we sleep" Zero interrupted "Let me finish, and replace them with bunk buds" Ruby suggested "That sounds incredibly dangerous" Weiss brought up "And super awesome!" Yang exclaimed "It does seem efficient" Blake added "Whatever I'm sure Zero agrees with me right Zero" Weiss said to him "Actually having bunk beds does seem like the right idea" he said "What you can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed "I'm quite serious because back at the Resistance the soldiers had bunk beds and it saved up a lot of room" the red reploid informed "So it's settled we're making bunk beds" Ruby said "Yeah but with what?" Zero brought up "Just leave that to us" Yang said as she and the other members of Team RWBY got to work.

As they finished up what was before them was some bunk beds that looked like they were about to collapse at any moment except for Zero's bed which was in the middle "Objective complete!" Ruby exclaimed "That doesn't look very safe" Zero brought up "I'm sure they only look unstable" Yang added in "Okay next order of business is…classes" Ruby said in a boring tone "Let's see we have classes at 9:00-" "Wait did you say 9:00!" Weiss exclaimed "Uhh…yeah" Ruby responded "It's 8:55 get a move on!" Zero commanded as he and the other members of Team RWBY and JNPR got a move on to their class.

 **Professor Port's Class - Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Zero**

"Demons, monsters, prowlers of the night, he's the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey Ha Ha ha" Port joked but was only met with silence and cricket noises. Zero wasn't really listening to him but was more looking at the pictures of the Grimm on the board he vastly interested and raised his hand "Yes you umm…Zero correct" Port asked him "Yeah that's my name. I've been meaning to ask are those they many types of Grimm?" he asked as he was pointing at the pictures Port looked behind him then back to Zero "Yes those are the many types of Grimm you'll encounter once you graduate from this prestigious academy" the professor answered 'Looks like that scorpion mechanaloid I fought in the desert never noticed the resemblance until now' Zero thought to himself he saw that Port was going on a rant and tuned it out if every student was doing it so can he.

Zero was getting very bored of hearing Port talk about his time as a huntsmen as it went on and on 'Time to give these student something to listen to' he thought as he raised his hand again "Yes Zero you have another question?" Port asked him "No it's just that your boring me, how about I talk about the mavericks I fought?" Zero asked him while Port was a bit offended by his first statement he was interested about the mavericks "If you don't mind me asked Zero what is a maverick?" he asked the legendary hero "I can tell you all about them if you'd like?" he suggested. Port thought for a minute "Hmm…alright come on up" he said, and Zero did he was now standing in front of the class and was about to talk when a student raised their hand "Yes you" Zero said as he was pointing at her the student appeared to be a rabbit fanus with brown hair and ears "Umm…excuse me what is a maverick is it a type of Grimm?" she asked timidly "No it isn't, a maverick is a robot made to destroy any humans" he answered all the students were intrigued by this and began whispering to one another the words Zero could make out were "Robots made to destroy people" and "Can their be mavericks with the Atlas robots" Zero knew he was going to have a fun time.

"And that's how I stopped Copy X and his mavericks" Zero finished up, he had just finished up telling the students about how he stopped Copy X and his plans to destroy all reploids. One of the students raised their hand Zero pointed at him the hand belonged to Lie Ren of Team JNPR "Yes if you don't mind me asking you said you stopped 'Copy X' correct?" he asked "Yeah what of it" he replied "What I'm asking is since he's a copy where's the Original X?" he asked, Zero only looked down "X was destroyed by Elpizo" he answered briefly Weiss then raised her hand "Who's Elpizo?" she asked Zero was about to answer when the bell rang. "I guess that'll be a story for another time" he said as all the students were getting ready for their next class.

 **Beacon's Hallways - Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Zero**

As Teams RWBY and JNPR were exiting the classroom they saw that Zero was immediately bombarded with questions from all the students from Professor Port's class the main ones he heard were "Tell us more about the mavericks!" and "You should teach Professor Port's class!" Zero was a bit flattered by how much they liked his story about the mavericks "Alright,alright let's give Zero some space" Zero heard a voice which he recognized as Ozpin's voice and sure enough the students went to there other classes. Zero was a bit confused he was wondering why Ozpin was here instead of his office "What're doing here Ozpin?" Zero asked him "Just checking in with you, how are you finding your time here at Beacon?" he asked him "It's fine but I'll appreciate it if you were to find me a way back to my world" the red reploid informed him "We are working on it Zero don't worry" Ozpin assured him then turned to see Team RWBY peeking from the end of the hallway "Hey Zero we should be getting to our next class!" Yang shouted from down the hall "Excuse me Weiss may I talk with you" Ozpin asked. The members of Team RWBY looked confused especially Weiss but she went over to him and Zero rejoined Team RWBY, Weiss and Ozpin were alone with no one else "Professor Ozpin did you find more information?" she asked him, Ozpin let out a sigh "Yes but not much. I did however find out that Zero is in fact the same one from the stories" Ozpin informed her "So is there a way to send Zero back?" Weiss asked with some hope in her voice "No unfortunately" he said "What but there has to be a way" Weiss said a bit upset "Look Weiss if it'll make you feel any better I'll still try find a way to send Zero back to his right period. Until then all you and Zero will have to do is wait" Ozpin said as he turned to start walking away as he was Weiss spoke up "Do I tell him?" she asked, Ozpin stopped walking "That is up to you" he said as he began walking again.

 **Beacon's Hallways - Weiss**

As Weiss was making her way to rejoin her team and Zero she kept on thinking about what Ozpin said to her _'That is up to you'_ those words kept on repeating in her head _'Should I tell him or keep it a secret?'_ she debated in her mind. If she did Zero might be distraught over not being able to return and if she didn't Zero might find out on his own and be angry with her and the team either way Zero might still be angry _'Ugh…no matter what I'll tell him it's a lose lose situation'_ the heiress continued to make her way to her next class when the bell rang "What!" she exclaimed as she looked at her scroll for the time and it was time for her next class "Did it seriously take me that long just to talk with Ozpin!" she shouted as she ran to catch up with her team.

 **With Team RWBY and Zero**

The rest of the members of Team RWBY and Zero were just getting out of their class with Professor Oobleck "What is that man drinking?" Zero asked pretty much anybody "We may never know" Yang said then saw Weiss running to them and catching her breath "Hey Weiss what took you so long?" the blonde asked her after she was finished with catching her breath "Sorry I was just talking with Ozpin and thinking about some things" she informed "What kind of things?" Ruby asked "Nothing important. So what's our next class" she asked. Blake brought out a schedule and looked at it she had a surprised look on her face "Actually that's it for today" everyone minus Zero had surprised looks "Seriously that's our day not that I'm complaining or anything" Yang added. Ruby took the schedule away from Blake's hands and looked at it "Wow that's it wait…we have more classes tomorrow though" Ruby said "Well what do we do know?" Zero asked "I guess we have the day off" Weiss thought out loud that's when Ruby had an idea she ran next to Zero and put her arm over his shoulder "As team leader I say we take Zero to go see Vale" she suggested to everyone who thought for a minute "That's actually not a bad idea" Weiss said "Yeah nice suggestion sis" Yang said "I'm down, what do you say Zero?" Blake asked him "Not like I got anything else to do so I'm in" he answered "Great lets go back to the dorm and change then take Zero out to Vale. Team RWBY go!" she said as she bolted off to the dorm and Zero dashed after her followed by the other members.

 **Dormitory,Team RWBY's Dorm - Team RWBY and Zero**

When the team got to the dorm they saw that the sun was starting to go down "Think we'll have enough time to show Zero around?" Yang asked "I doubt it" Blake answered "What do we do now?" Zero asked and then Ruby popped up behind him in her normal clothes "I say we show him around Beacon instead" Ruby suggested "Well that doesn't seem like a bad idea" Zero complimented "I know I'm filled with good ideas today" Ruby said in a proud tone. After all the members of Team RWBY finished getting dressed in their normal clothing they were all set to show Zero around Beacon.

 **Emerald Forest**

Deep within the Emerald Forest was a vast amount of lush green trees and of coarse lots of Grimm specifically the one Grimm that had a green slash mark in it. Over its corpse there was some dark purple sparkles followed by a giggle then followed by a voice "Hey is he here?" the voice asked there was another giggle followed by another voice "Yeah I think he is here" the voice answered the first voice giggled then spoke "Hey lets get payback" the first voice suggested "Yeah let's get some payback" the second voice agreed then two dark purple balls of energy started to make their way to Beacon.

 **AN:SimpleSonicFan thanks for your advice I'm still trying to get a hang of this whole fan fiction thing and I'll work on that more. So with that aside can everyone guess whose returned I'm pretty sure everyone can guess and I have big plans for them…hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya**


End file.
